


College

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Friendship, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: College</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

Morgan was laughing on the other end of the line while Reid fumed as he stood at the restaurant’s door. He could not believe what his friend had done to him! Reid should’ve been suspicious when the other agent changed the location at the last minute via text message, he knew that, but this man was his best friend, why would he have doubted him?

Through his fits of laughter, Morgan explained that Savannah had come home earlier that afternoon with dinner in hand and a flyer she had been given on her way back... a flyer advertising a speed dating event. Without saying anything about his plans with Reid to his girlfriend, Morgan texted him and told him to dress up because they were going to a fancy restaurant instead of the pizzeria they had agreed on.

The genius hung up then, still furious at his friend, and turned around to leave when he ran into a woman in a blue, cocktail dress.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,’ he apologised quickly.

‘It’s okay, it was my fault as well,’ you said avoiding his gaze, clearly nervous. He gave you a small smile when your eyes connected and continued his path towards the exit. ‘Wait! You’re leaving? Is it over already?’

‘No, I didn’t even...,’ there was no point in explaining the whole thing, so he settled for a simpler answer. ‘Don’t worry, it hasn’t even started yet.’

‘Oh, _great,’_ you said in a small voice. He looked at you and the profiler in him took over.

He saw how you crossed your arms in front of your chest and how you kept biting your lower lip as you looked over at the small tables where the women with too much make-up on were. They were wearing such tight dresses, it was a wonder how they managed to breathe. He noticed that the woman standing there was the complete opposite: minimal make-up, flats instead of heels, and you were wearing a dress that hugged your figure in a flattering way. He realised that he had been staring at you and blushed. He cleared his throat and decided to voice the idea that had popped into his head.

‘Excuse me, I know that we’re strangers but... since you were planning on taking a chance tonight by coming here, would you, maybe, like to go and have dinner with me?’ he said it so fast, he was surprised when your eyes settled on his face and softened. You looked at the restaurant one last time and smiled at him before you answered.

‘Sure, let’s get out of here,’ once you started walking, you introduced yourselves, and you told him you were dared to go there by your friends. You both laughed when Reid told you he had gone through a similar thing.

‘So, _Dr_ Reid, tell me, where did you go to **college**?’ you smiled after swallowing your bite of pizza and looked at him expectantly.

He was glad you had left the restaurant. His reply would’ve taken about half of the time they give you in those speed dating things.


End file.
